


Things that happen in Vegas

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not so submisive!Joey, PWP, Smut, Vegas, dominant!seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba was tricked on going to Vegas where he ended up on a vacation instead of a business trip. But will it really be all that bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that happen in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot to apologize for not posting the other fic in a while. I've been having hard time with school. I will try to post it by Tuesday~  
> Beta read by the same person as ever~

**Author's note:**

This was supposed to be a shortfic without a plot in any way possible, yet it grew to 3637 words before I even knew it.

I almost wrote even more v.v

Sorry not sorry~

Enjoy~

* * *

 

When Kaiba was told he would need to go to Vegas to check on some things for their company, he didn’t expect it to actually be a holiday for him arranged by the top heads of his company. He had a week off to relax in Vegas and do whatever his heart desires. Well then… His heart desired to **work**. Why did those old geezers even have to meddle with his private life?

He sighed out not knowing what to do. He headed to the reserved hotel and up to his suite. It was nice and cozy, but he would still rather have his office than be here. With another sigh he lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Well, he was now around 9000 km _(5530 miles)_ or more away from the Mutt. He could relax from all that arguing they have… Maybe he does need a little vacation.

After lying around like that for a bit, he groaned bored. Well, while he was stuck in Vegas for a week, he might as well get richer… Or have fun… However you look at it. He fixed his suit and tie before heading downstairs to one of the casinos of hotel “Montecito”. He sat down to play some blackjack, won a few hands before moving from the table. It wasn’t all that fun to win against losers like that. Beating Joey in Duel Monsters was much more fun… Why was he thinking of the Mutt now? This was his vacation.

“Ah, mister, is there something that I can help you with?” he heard the Mutt’s voice from behind him and he groaned.

“Perfect! Now I’m hearing the Mutt’s voice as well!” he said before sighing and turning around, about to tell the host to just fuck off, but as he turned, his eyes fell on the blond mane of the other, styled a bit different than usual. It was slicked back, making Joey look older, and more mature, than he actually was. The boy was wearing suit pants, a long sleeved white shirt, a buttoned up black vest, matching the pants, on top. There were a few words that could explain the brunette’s current state. Surprised, frozen, shocked… Even a little bit turned on. Joey’s usual style was casual clothes, street thuggish a bit. But in this outfit he looked a lot hotter.

“I’m not a dog Kaiba!” the blonde Mutt growled lightly at the brunette before remembering that he was his customer here and he should act properly, so he straightened his back, taking the form of a true host as he flashed Kaiba a confident smile. “So, Mister Kaiba. Is there any way I can help you?” he asked again. He was surely holding back every insult he could think of.

It took Kaiba a few minutes to get over the initial surprise. He cleared his throat a bit and straightened his back to show how much taller he is than the Mutt. “Wait, you will be my host my whole stay here? And I can ask absolutely anything of you?” He asked to make sure.

“Yes. I am here to make all your wishes and desires come true. As well as bring you luck while gambling.” Joey said smiling still at Kaiba. He didn’t even know how deep he pulled himself in with that sentence.

“Okay. Then come to my room around 11 pm. Bring a bottle of wine… The best one.” he said and flashed Joey a smirk that explained quite well what the young business man had in mind.

* * *

Seto was sitting on the armchair in his suite waiting for Joey to come. He was a healthy young man. He had his urges too. But he just never felt any until he saw the Mutt in that suit... He is so getting the Mutt to cosplay for him in the future... Wait, **no** , there won't be a future for them. _'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'_. Therefore, the two of them will be back to enemies once they're back to Domino city.

"Where was that damn Mutt?" the multi-billionaire growled under the breath. It was 5 minutes after 11 and there was no sign of him. ' _Well, what did you expect? That he just shows up? Like you don't know him_ " a voice in his head told him. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Seto rolled his eyes as he got his 50+ billion dollar worth ass up and opened the door. "You’re late." he told the blonde simply as he moved a bit, letting the male pass.

"Well, sorry _your highness_ , I don't host only you. Others can get a bit needy as well” Joey retored coldly. He set the wine bottle on the table as he turned to look at Kaiba better. Seto could notice a sudden halt in his actions as he watched him. The CEO was dressed in a light blue kimono with a white dragon print that went all around. The dragon was obviously the blue eyes white dragon, Kaiba's most treasured monster. The kimono was loosely tied, not hiding too much of the billionaire's torso, yet hiding enough to let imagination go wild.

"Like what you see, Mutt?" he couldn't help the smug smile from popping on his face. The blonde was certainly interested in undressing him some more.

"Pfff, like hell. I was just wondering how you're not cold when that's all you got on top" the blonde answered like he'd do always. It was cute of him. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did he just think of Mutt as cute? Nope! He heard himself wrong.

"Well, you _are_ here to warm me up." and with that said, he approached the blonde and picked him up over shoulder with ease. Well, no one said he was romantic... Or is going to be romantic tonight. Joey didn't have time to even react before his back was on the king sized bed. "My bed at home is bigger, but this will work out for tonight." he said with a smirk. Joey still looked a bit lost, but once Kaiba was on top of him and it was too late, he got the idea what the brunette was about to do.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a second rich boy! I-"he was cut off by his own moan as the taller male's lips landed on the nape of his neck. It wasn't just a mere kiss. Kaiba very professionally bit down and started sucking on it gently. "Ahhn... W-wait Kaiba..." Joey seemed to be trying his hardest to push Kaiba away and stop him, but the multi-billionaire didn't seem to agree with that seeing as his hand was slowly working on unbuttoning his vest and then the shirt as well.

"You know, that outfit makes you irresistible. I wanted to fuck you back in the bar..." Seto whispered as he moved his kisses and bites up to the blonde's ear. He gently gave it a lick feeling the male shudder underneath him. "And I guess you liked seeing this kimono on me" he purred into the blonde's ear in a husky tone.

"I-I was just surprised. You're usually in those suits that make you look so professional... So this is like the opposite" the blonde spoke. Seto wasn't sure if he wanted to continue or not, but he himself was too far in it to want to stop. The light blush on Joey's face, combined with half lidded eyes and a half unbuttoned shirt drove Seto to urges he never felt before.

"Hmm? Is that really all? You looked like you were undressing me with your eyes." the multi-billionaire teased. "I wonder if I co-" he was cut off by a deep kiss on his lips. He was startled at first but quickly returned it. Once the blonde pulled away, the CEO looked at him confused and intrigued at the same time.

"You talk to much. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas so, let's see how well the number one most wanted bachelor is in bed" Joey said with a smirk. The brunette teen couldn't help but return it.

"As you wish, Mutt." he said before leaning over Joey and capturing his lips in a kiss. At first the kiss was gentle, before Joey allowed access to his mouth. Once Seto's tongue slid inside, it became a passionate battle for dominance between the two. Joey's hands slid around the CEO's neck pulling him closer. Both were getting rather needy as the kiss prolonged. Instinctively Seto grind his hips against the blonde host's, it caused Joey to arch his back and break the kiss, releasing a rather erotic moan.

"Oh god... If you keep up like this I might actually beg you to do it." the host said, receiving a chuckle from the CEO, something rarely heard in a non-mocking way.

"Heh, as much as I'd like that, I'm actually going to pass on the opportunity." he said and kissed Joey's neck again, nibbling on it a bit. "I can hardly hold myself back as it is, Mutt. Your heat must have passed onto me or something."

"I am not a-" he couldn't finish his sentence as the CEO's mouth captured his and began another heated kiss. Seto's hands worked on unbuttoning the rest of the shirt buttons. Once all the buttons were done, Joey sat up and slid it off, the kiss not getting broken for even a second.

Next to come off was Seto's kimono. Joey's hands first slid underneath it, exploring the hidden torso a bit and letting out a hum in approval. After he was satisfied with the teasing touches, he slid his hands out and down to the CEO's waist and slid his hands behind to the obi _(sash tying the kimono)_ and untying it. He watched the torso before him reveal itself some more before reaching to the brunette's shoulders and pushing it off completely.

"Well, I suppose you really like what you see" Seto purred before giving Joey a chaste kiss only to get pulled down in a heated one. Not that he minded it anyway. His hands were already working on the blonde's pants before pulling them down together with underwear, leaving Joey in front of him in all of his naked glory. Seto enjoyed the view for quite a bit before the object of his enjoyment moved its hand to grope at his member slightly.

"What, are you just gonna watch? Okay, let me give you a show then" Joey said as he pulled himself back, wrapping one hand around his cock and gently stroking it as he put three fingers of the other into his mouth. His tongue danced around the fingers coating them in saliva as he let out soft moans and mewls while stroking himself. Seto's eyes were glued to the image in front of him. The erotic face on the blonde's face was driving him over the edge combined with that voice he was letting out. The multi-billionaire didn't miss that the whole body of his dog was a slight shade of red.

"Holy shit..." the CEO mumbled to himself as he couldn't take his eyes away. The host pulled the fingers out of his mouth teasingly before reaching down in between his legs. One finger penetrated the tight muscle with ease as the blonde shivered, swallowing a moan. The finger moved around before a second was added, both starting to scissor and stretch around.

"Ahhn~ Kaiba..." a moan escaped the blonde's mouth and Kaiba could feel it going down to his crotch. He never heard something like that. Soon a third finger joined the party to make Joey tremble and moan in pleasure. Kaiba lost all the control he had even before. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde's lips wanton.

"Joey... Want me to bring you more pleasures than just your fingers?" he asked in a low husky voice and received a soft nod as the other pulled the fingers out. The CEO quickly pulled his bottoms down, put on a condom and a bit of lube on it, both found in the drawer of the bedside table. Afterwards, he pressed the tip against the previously stretched hole and pushed in, letting a groan as the sudden heat overwhelmed him. The blonde was certainly tight...

The blonde host wrapped his arms around the male’s neck, digging his blunt nails slightly in the shoulders and back of the brunette. “B-big…” he mumbled blushing deep red. Seto simply smirked as he waited for Joey to give him the 'ok' for moving. After a bit he heard a light chuckle from the male underneath him. "Well, well isn't Mr. Moneybags in a kind mood right now?" he teased on which Seto's smirk only widened.

"Really? How do you not know I'm not waiting for you to beg me to fuck you?" he teased back. They were pretty much able to read one another like a book after spending endless years fighting over the littlest of things.

"Oh, my bad then." the blonde said before moving his hips a bit against Kaiba's penis in his ass. "Mmh... This position is not working for me" he said and flipped them over, surprising the taller brunette. He moved once for trial and let out a soft moan. Seto couldn't hold his groan in from the pleasure as his hands rested on top of the other's hips. "Now, Kaiba, enjoy the view some more. Watch me as I fuck myself on your cock and drag both of us to the ends of ecstasy." he said with lust in his eyes as he begun rolling his hips against the brunette's member. Moans leaving his throat and filling up the room.

"Well, looks like the Mutt wants to please its master, I ha-" his teasing was cut of by a groan from his throat as the blonde clenched his muscles around him.

"You talk too much Kaiba. You should use your mouth for better things." the blonde said grinning down as his movements rose in speed. He was obviously trying to reach that certain spot that drove him close to release last time.

"Hmm, and what do you suggest? Kisses?" he asked a bit too innocently for Joey's need right now it seemed, if the sudden clench which made Kaiba groan again was anything to go by.

"I don't want your kiss. I want your bite." he said as he rolled his hips some more in the way that pleased Kaiba the most. "I want to feel your teeth on my neck. Be as rough as you want" he said before letting out a soft purring noise that did little to calm the CEO down.

"Heh, as you wish then Blondie" Kaiba said before sitting up and doing as Joey asked before. He let his teeth dig into the juncture of the blonde's neck. He started sucking on the flesh in between his teeth as the male in his arms trembled slightly, his moans becoming louder.

The moaning and thrusts were in sync, with added a few bite marks where Kaiba could reach like this before Kaiba getting tired of not being in charge. What could one expect from the teenage CEO. He wasn't quite a control freak, but he loved being in control. ‘Cause he was sure others couldn't do it as well as him, the genius.

So, he did as Joey a minute earlier and flipped them over. "Sorry, Mutt. I take it from here." He said and started rolling his hips in and out of Joey once he was on top. It caused louder and more erotic noises to escape the blonde host's mouth.

"Oh god, Kaiba... There! Hit it again" the host pretty much screamed as the brunette's cock hit his prostate hard. It only brought out a smirk on the brunette's face as he continued thrusting into the same spot, speeding up with his thrusts.

"And then you said you'd rather ride me. As erotic as it was, I like you better as a moaning mess under me." he said as he leaned down kissing the blonde's Adam's apple before giving it a light nibble. The male underneath him was trembling in pleasure so much he could only make incoherent noises. "Such a cute Mutt you are" he purred as he slowed down his thrusts, slowly pulling out and listening to whines from the blonde before he rammed himself all the way inside causing Joey to jolt up arching his back.

"Oh God! Since when have you known how to do this?" the host asked in between moans looking up into the cerulean eyes of the brunette.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mutt. Now just lay back and enjoy" he said as he leaned down kissing the male's lips but seeing how the male didn't want to open them up that easily now, even with all the thrusts into his prostate, he smirked and bit down on the host's lower lip, pulling at it, causing it to bleed slightly. He pulled it into his mouth and sucked a bit before continuing to kiss the blonde.

Slowly both of them were reaching their limit with all the moaning, groaning, thrusts, clenching and words to drive each other crazy. If one was watching them, they wouldn't be able to say if the two were lovers having sex, enemies trying to kill each other, rivals or something else. Cause there was everything. There was fucking and calling each other’s name, more or less, like lovers. Then, there was name calling and obvious hatred between the two. There was teasing each other in who can last longer and bring the other to orgasm quicker... But all in all, there were two hot sweaty bodies panting as their orgasms were nearer and nearer to begging for release.

"Nhh, I'm close" first admitted Joey as he wasn't sure how long he was going to hold back with all the pleasure he was getting inside and all of Kaiba's erotic faces and groans in front of him.

"Does that mean I'm better than you, Mutt? Not that it isn't anything unnatural." the brunette said with a wide smirk only receiving a bite from the blonde on the neck. He groaned deeply as he felt the other sucking. That was going to leave a nice mark there, isn't it.

"Shut up. You're as close as I am. I can feel it." Joey said glaring at the male in front of him once he pulled away from the male’s neck. It really wasn’t sure who was in charge anymore. One moment it was Kaiba, the next it was Joey…

“Maybe, but I can hold back some more~” the CEO purred as he kept thrusting into Joey, rendering all conversation to moans, groans and calling out each other’s names. It didn’t take long for either of them to reach their orgasms. Joey was the first to cum, a few more thrusts. Kaiba was close to follow, seeing as the way Joey clenched around him drove him over the edge as he released himself into the condom.

He fell next to the blonde, panting a bit as he pulled himself out. The brunette took the condom off, tied it and threw it into the trash bin close to the bed.

After a few moments of enjoying their pure bliss, Kaiba turned over to Joey with a straight face. The one that meant he was not taking your shit. “Now that that is over, you can go, Mutt. I have no more need of you.” he said.

“Are you serious?” Joey stared at him wide eyes as he sat up, ignoring the pain in his ass. “You are _seriously_ going to kick me out like a prostitute or something? Oh please, make sure that you pay me as well. That way I might feel even more humiliated after doing all of this.” He said practically growling down at Kaiba as he started getting up. He didn’t get all that far though as Kaiba grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down on top of him.

“Shh, calm down, Mutt. I was _kidding_. Your master wouldn’t just leave you like that.” he purred out at him with a wide smirk. The blush that grew on Joey’s face at that moment and the anger that was also starting to build up with Joey.

“Why you little…” Joey growled. “I am _not_ a dog! And most of all, not _YOUR_ dog.” he added glaring down at the smirking brunette without a care in the world right now.

“No, no. That is not how you should talk to your master, Mutt. Do I need to punish you?” he asked the smirk wider as he grabbed both of Joey’s hands once he tried to hit him. He managed to intertwine their fingers as they stared each other in the eyes.

“I hate you” Joey said and Kaiba merely nodded at him. “You too, mu-“he was cut off from saying more from a deep kiss of the blonde Mutt on top of him After breaking the kiss, the host laid down next to Kaiba, letting go of his hands and snuggled against him. “Now sleep, moneybags” he mumbled slowly falling asleep.

Kaiba stayed awake for a bit before letting himself drift off to sleep as well. He wondered what would happen tomorrow or when they go back to Domino… He wasn’t sure if the Mutt would want to continue a relationship, or was this just a one night thing… However, it’s better not to worry about such things now. He will have 7 days here to lure Joey into a net he couldn’t escape.


End file.
